Cupid Heartwood
by ImASuperman
Summary: Pitch is gone. Kids started to believe again. Tooth started to collect teeths on her own. North making toys. Bunny was never heard. Sandy makes dream even more fascinating and Jack Frost was always there for Jamie. With all this situation, Tooth and Jack are trying to have romance. But who's Cupid? Another evil mastermind? and where is Bunny? What is happening to them!
1. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hayloooow my readers! I am Superman and Niall is boyfriend! WOW! that rhymes :B btw read the superman and boyfriend part with feelings! haha. but srsly, guys Niall is my boyfriend. well.. in.. my dream tho'. :P hahaha. but this story is about Tooth and Jack with another evil person other than Pitch Black. Now the evil perosn is Cupid Heartwood, who likes to play a couples's heart! and now, he is trying to ruin Tooth and Jack's relationship! NOOO :O I hate Cupid but whatever. I'm the author. I control him! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_btw I swear Jack Frost is the most handsome animated guy ever! I fell inlove with an animated guy :'( poor me. _

_hahaha._

_and anybody want to be a guardian? OC people! I will pick 5 people only! The 5 first to review will be chosen!_

_xoxo_

**Niall's Leprechaun Dissapear! ;)**


	2. Still Author's Note

**Still Author's Note;**

****_Okaaaaaaaaay! We have two guardians now :) and I need three more to start the story :D _

_All I have right now;_

_Jack Frost- Snow Day._

_North Pole(Santa Claus) - Christmas Day._

_Bunnymund - Easter Day._

_Tooth Fairy - Change a tooth into $0.50_

_Baby Tooth - Tooth's assistant._

_Sandman- Makes people Dream :)_

_Man In The Moon- chooses new guardian and knows the future._

_Cupid Heartwood - (a she) She can ruin a couples love or make the couples a success. She likes Jack and try to make Jack hates Tooth._

_Pumpkin Pie- Halloween Spirit (Irene Kagamine's OC)_

_Miss Year- loves New Year with light power. (ang3lm3l0dy's OC)_

_Kenzie McKenzie- Guardian of imaginations. Jack Bestfriend. Both in The Naughty List ;) loves to sing. (meganimefreak's OC)_

_(I save one for Gadget101)_

_(One more!) :D_

_xoxo_

__**Niall's Leprecahun Dissapear ;)**

**R&R**


	3. New Guardians

_Okaaaay! I am going to start the story :)_

_Jack Frost- Snow Day._

_North Pole(Santa Claus) - Christmas Day._

_Bunnymund - Easter Day._

_Tooth Fairy - Change a tooth into $0.50_

_Baby Tooth - Tooth's assistant._

_Sandman- Makes people Dream :)_

_Man In The Moon- chooses new guardian and knows the future._

_Cupid Heartwood - (a she) She can ruin a couples love or make the couples a success. She likes Jack and try to make Jack hates Tooth._

_Pumpkin Pie- Halloween Spirit (Irene Kagamine's OC)_

_Miss Year- loves New Year with light power. (ang3lm3l0dy's OC)_

_Kenzie McKenzie- Guardian of imaginations. Jack Bestfriend. Both in The Naughty List ;) loves to sing. (meganimefreak's OC)_

_Mother Earth- the power of the earth _

_Mother Nature- the power of the trees, flowers all around. _

_ Mother Earth and Mother Nature- (twins) (koyamon-lover& 7zebey's OC)_

**_*since the both of you wants to be Mother Nature, i thought it'd be cool to make them twins :)_**

_Disclaimer: Everyone would love it if you just shut up and read this!_

* * *

__**Jake Frost's POV**

****"Seriously?!" I shouted. North laughed and Bunny or should I say the Easter Kangaroo smirked at me. I groaned and thank Sandy, who was helping me to stand up. I brushed the dirt and dust on my pants and snatched my staff from the ground.

"Hey North! Don't you have any other way to call Jack? He's hurt!" Toothy said, softly. I smiled at her when she caught me staring at her. She grinned at me before flying over to me and hold my so-called 'white-as-snow' teeth.

"Oh my god! I just can't get over your teeth!"

"Tooth! Hands out of his mouth.. again!" North commanded. I raised an eyebrow at him while fixing my jaw.

"What do you mean again?" I asked. Bunny rolled his eyes and said, "Don't you remember 8 years ago? Tooth examined your teeth before we tell you you're going to be a Guardian!"

I shaped my mouth into an 'o'.

"But seriously? Since I accepted myself to be a Guardian, why can't you just call me like you call the others? You don't have to shove me into the sack and throw me into the Magic Portal"

"Oh! Didn't you say you liked it 8 years ago?"

I looked at him with disbelief. Really? That was 8 years ago! Uggh, stupid North. I rolled my eyes when the 'kangaroo' snickered at me.

"Btw we are all here to gather because Man In The Moon has choses new Guardian"

"New Guardian? But aren't we enough, lad?"

"Yeah and can we hurry up because I have lots of teeth to collect and I can't wait!" Tooth said while spinning in the air dreamily. In my point of view, she is kinda cute. With her twinkling eyes and her cute flappy wi- okay! I sounded like a creep just now.

"But I thought Man In The Moon only chose new Guardian when there are threat?" I asked.

North looked at me and I think I saw Sandy make a bulb light up at North's head. I shook my head but can't help but smile :P

"There was a threat but I don't think it's strong enough. You see around this globe with lights twinling of kids believing, I saw a pink glitter surrounding them and a creepy giggle! It was singing a love song I think. But when the glitter surround the globe, lots of twinkling lights appear"

"So I guess kids believe in this pink glitter person?" Bunny asked, tapping his foot over and over again.

"I don't know about that bu-" I cut North off.

"HEY GUYS! DID YOU SAW THAT?! THERE WAS THIS CUTE WING OUTSIDE OF NORTH'S WINDOW!" I then fly over to the window with the big four staring at me like I'd gone loony!

"What wings, Jack?" then Tooth fly over to me with her cheek almost touching my cheek. I looked at her but didn't realize my eyes lingered towards her lips. I look back at her in the eyes. She was staring at me and her eyes also lingered towards my lips. I touched her cheek and stroke it. Her head leaned forwards towards me and we were about to kiss.

**No One's POV**

"*cough*"

Jack and Tooth has snapped out of their thought and looked over to North who was frowning at Jack with Bunny 's jaw dropped. Jack and Tooth's face were fluched with crimson red and fly away with the opposite directions. Pregnant silent filled the room until Bunny broke it.

"Trying to get a piece of Tooth's heart. Aye mate?"

Tooth blush even redder and Jack sent a death glare at Bunny, who was having fun of the situation. Sandy looked back and forth towards Jack, Tooth and Bunny along with North. He even spell the word AWKWARD above his head using his dreamsand.

But then North shook his head and was trying to ask if Jack was REALLY trying to steal Tooth's heart when Man In The Moon decided to interuppt their thoughts and everything.

Everybody made a space in the middle waiting for Man In The Moon to show them the New Guardian.

When he shone the light, diamonds from the ground appear and rises.

"Umm... a halloween spirit?"

"Wait! Isn't that Pumpkin Pie? awe! I miss her" Tooth shouted, not feeling embarassed about the 'almost-kiss' situation.

"That's good! She and her ghosts people can help us out" I said.

"Okay! Let's call her here and invite her to be a Guardian!" North exclaimed.

"Wait mate! He's not done yet!"

"What?"

All the big fou- the big five looked over the diamonds as it shows a woman with with an American long kind-of hat and an american flag at her hand. She was smiling genuinely. She looks like a president woman kind-of-type.

Then it disappeared showing two womans linking their hand together. One was winking and one was laughing with her hearts out.

And then it disappeared.

Everybody was silent and was looking at each other until questions were filled and echoed in the room.

"Man In The Moon chose 4 NEW GUARDIANS?!" we all said in unison.

"The threat must be really strong..."

* * *

_HAHAHAHHA! OKAAAAY! I AM SOOO NOT GOOD IN THIS STORY! SO MY BAD PEOPLE. I'LL TRY TO IMPROVE :b I SWEAR I'LL TRY TO IMPROVE :B _

_BUT THEN AGAIN, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE SO-NOT-GOOD INTRODUCTION OF THE NEW OCs :(_

_I'm sorry D'x_

_xoxo_

**Niall's Leprechaun Disappears ;(**

**R&R**


	4. Kenzie's Appearance

_Reminder;_

_Jack Frost- Snow Day._

_North Pole(Santa Claus) - Christmas Day._

_Bunnymund - Easter Day._

_Tooth Fairy - Change a tooth into $0.50_

_Baby Tooth - Tooth's assistant._

_Sandman- Makes people Dream :)_

_Man In The Moon- chooses new guardian and knows the future._

_Cupid Heartwood - (a she) She can ruin a couples love or make the couples a success. She likes Jack and try to make Jack hates Tooth._

_Pumpkin Pie- Halloween Spirit (Irene Kagamine's OC)_

_Miss Year- loves New Year with light power. (ang3lm3l0dy's OC)_

_Kenzie McKenzie- Guardian of imaginations. Jack Bestfriend. Both in The Naughty List ;) loves to sing. (meganimefreak's OC)_

_Mother Earth- the power of the earth_

_Mother Nature- the power of the trees, flowers all around._

_Mother Earth and Mother Nature- (twins) (koyamon-lover& 7zebey's OC)_

**_*since the both of you wants to be Mother Nature, i thought it'd be cool to make them twins :)_**

_Disclaimer: Shut the hell up. Kay'?_

_To megaanimefreak;  
I am truly sorry! I completely forgot about your OC TT_TT I'll try to make her appear in a good way._

_To others;  
I completely forgot about megaanimefreak's OC, so her apppearance is not really special. Just to make up for my mistakes :B_

_enjoy!_

* * *

"Soo... that's what happened!" Jack said, waving both of his arms in the air after telling his bestest friend what happened.

"ohh...", Kenzie McKenzie, the spirit of imagination said. Jack stop waving his arms and turn around to look at her.

"what's wrong kenz?" He raised one of his eyebrow at her. Kenzie looked at him and laughed humorlessly and said that she was fine. Jack frowned and grip his staff.

"I know you better than that Kenz. Now seriously, what's wrong?" he said as he sat down next to her on the rooftop of a random building. Kenz looked at him for a moment and sighed deeply.

"I don't know.. it's just that, why Man In The Moon didn't choose me?" she said and looked at the full moon, her eyes were begging to make him choose her.

Jack, on the other hand felt pity towards her. He wanted to cheer her up but the problem is, he never experienced this before. He closed his eyes and exhale.

"You know, Kenz? I don't know what to do about it because I never experienced it. Infact, I never wanted to be a Guardian because I'm all snowballs and fun time, all of them were serious and deadlines. I never wanted that, but Man In The Moon choses me because I'm powerful" Jack said, recalling old memories.

He looked over to Kenz who was crying silently.

"That doesn't make me feel better, Jack!"

"Oh shi- sorry, sorry! I just got carried away!" He smiled sheepishly towards her. Jack leaned forward and stroke her cheek. He uses his thumb to wipe her tear away. She tilted her head and put her arms over Jack and half-smiled at him.

"It's okay, Jack" She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you big brother"

"I love you too lil' sis"

They looked at each other before laughing. When Jack opened his eyes, he saw Sandy's dreamsand flying here and there. He then got an idea.

"Come on, Kenz! Lemme show you something!"

"Okaaay..?"

"WIND! TAKE ME TO FLY!" Jack shouted. Kenzie laughed her hearts out. She wanted to stop but it seems like it's going on forever.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"You-you said you were powerful.. and you can't eve- even.. fly!" she managed to say between her laughs. Jack frown turns into his handsome smirk.

"Oh really? How 'bout you? Can you even fly?" he challenged her. Now that makes Kenzie stop her laughing and she put her right hand on her hips with a smirk plastered on her face. Jack was gripping his staff so tightly because he sooo wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face.

"Oh Jack. I am the spirit of imagination. I can imagine I can fly or imagine a helicopter infront of me" Kenzie said, proudly. Jack's smirk dropped from his face but then he smiled because he realized that Kenzie was forgetting why Man In The Moon didn't choose her. When he was about to hold hands with Kenzie, something- or someone went through his face. It was so fast, he can't even see the person.

He thought it was Bunny. The same way he did 8 years ago. He smirked but then changed into a shocked expression when he heard Kenzie yelled for his help. He turned around and around and saw her over someone's shoulder. Her mouth was closed with a... love bandage?

_That's weird,_ he thought.

He shook his head before flying over and tried to catch the love doctor.

_Hahah! The love doctor!_

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!?"

No answer.

"SHIZ! GIVE KENZIE BACK!"

Still no answer and that pissed Jack off.

"GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he flew even faster. His eyes were filled with hate towards the love doctor and pain for letting someone catch his bestest friend. When that 'someone' heard Jack's last statement, that 'someone' jerked off and remove all the rope and bandage on Kenzie's body and let her body fall to the ground. Before she even fell to the ground, Jack caught her in time.

When he have Kenzie on his arm, he realized that she was unconcious. He grip his staff and took out North's snow globe that he.. stealed.

He mentioned the name of North's place, North Pole and throw it randomly infront of him that causes to open a magic portal.

He went in and saw Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy with North having a meeting. Without him.

When North turns around, his eyes were filled with shock and.. pride?

"Good! Your just in time, Jack! and ooh~ who is that little girl? Your girlfriend?" North joked while nudging Jack on his shoulder. Jack didn't blushed but on the corner of his eyes, he saw Tooth's face were red. Like really red. It was obvious that she was jealous. On the other hand, Baby Tooth were shouting words infront of North's face.

North's eyes went wide at Baby Tooth's reaction, then he chuckled. Tooth has calmed herself down.

_She's like Tinkerbell when she's mad. Cute_, Jack thought while smirking at Tooth. Tooth caught his smirk and flushed deep red from embarassment.

"No, she's my little sister. Well, more like my closest best friend. North smiled at him and Sandy too. When Jack looked over at Bunny, he was shaking with... fear? and he was also mumbling unintelligable words.

"What's wrong with the Kangaroo?" Jack asked, obviously teasing Bunny but he didn't even move from his place. Jack frowned while demanding answers from North.

"Ahh, I asked him to take one of the new Guardians here and he refused because he is going to take Pumpkin Pie from the Nightmare Screams" North said. Jack nodded his head and his mouth shaped into an 'o'.

"You will take the twins from the Forbidden Forest"

Jack nodded his head again at North while placing Kenzie on the middle of the floor. Jack smiled at his 'little sister' and kissed her on the forehead.

"Tooth, you will take Miss Year from the Party Island"

"Yes sir! Baby Tooth get ready!" Tooth said. Baby Tooth salute at her, causing Jack to chuckled. Baby Tooth and Tooth were a cute combination.

"Me and Sandy will try to talk to Man In The Moon and we will also take care of Kenzie McKenzie, the...?" North said, trying to find the right word.

"The Imagination Spirit", Jack finished for North and rolled his eyes off of him.

As the 3 Guardians settles, including Baby Tooth, they took two snow globes from North to go to their destination and come back here. Well, the funny and sneaky Guardian that's on top of North's naughty list, took or -steal one more snow globe from North and they part themselves.

Leaving Kenzie with North Pole A.K.A Santa Claus and Sandy A.K.A Sandman.

* * *

_Is it short? I think it's short :s but whatever, i think I improve a little :D_

_My kik;  
_ImASuperman_

_My twitter;  
_ImASuperman_

_My fb;  
Juliet Baker_

_kik me to send fan mail and suggestions or new stories you want me to write!  
if you follow me on twitter, i follow back! always! ;)  
wanna be my friend? add me on fb :)_

_ttyl._

_xoxo._

__**Niall's Leprechan Disappear! ;)**

**R&R**


	5. Nightmare Screams

_Reminder;_

_Jack Frost- Snow Day._

_North Pole(Santa Claus) - Christmas Day._

_Bunnymund - Easter Day._

_Tooth Fairy - Change a tooth into $0.50_

_Baby Tooth - Tooth's assistant._

_Sandman- Makes people Dream :)_

_Man In The Moon- chooses new guardian and knows the future._

_Cupid Heartwood - (a she) She can ruin a couples love or make the couples a success. She likes Jack and try to make Jack hates Tooth._

_Pumpkin Pie- Halloween Spirit (Irene Kagamine's OC)_

_Miss Year- loves New Year with light power. (ang3lm3l0dy's OC)_

_Kenzie McKenzie- Guardian of imaginations. Jack Bestfriend. Both in The Naughty List ;) loves to sing. (meganimefreak's OC)_

_Mother Earth- the power of the earth_

_Mother Nature- the power of the trees, flowers all around._

_Mother Earth and Mother Nature- (twins) (koyamon-lover& 7zebey's OC)_

**_*since the both of you wants to be Mother Nature, i thought it'd be cool to make them twins :)_**

_Disclaimer: Shut the hell up. Kay'?_

* * *

__"Oh lord... Help me..", Bunny said while watching the place. He was standing on the entrance before going in Nightmare Screams. He, then realized this place was used to be Nightmare Land when The Nightmare King, Pitch Black ruled here but was taken by his cousin, Pumpkin Pie.

The Nightmare Scream's Land was full of ghosts and souls. The Castle of Doom was located at the very end of the land. It's roof were surrounded by thousands of flying bats. Next to the castle was a cave. A large-looking cave. It was fill with nothing. It was empty.

_And creepy too. Dang, what did I ever do to deserve this?!_, Bunny thought.

He was shaking with fear. Since Pitch was gone, being scared was a no big deal anymore. Bunny took out one of his boomerang and hold it infront of his chest. As he took a step forward, there was a voice that startled him.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" a femininely and ghostly voice said. Bunny froze, not knowing what to do. He never encountered with a ghost before. As he turned around, all colours left Bunny's face as he screamed at the top of his lung and cling on his boomerang like his life depended on it.

The ghost was friendly but it's appearance.. not so much. Her right eyeball was there but on her left side, there was no eye but it was filled with worms and caterpillar going in and out. Her right arm was absence. Instead her left arm was holding her right arm and she was waving it infront of Bunny's face. Her gown which looked like a dress right now as the bottom part was rugged out, were filled with blood. Lots of blood. Her feet wasn't very good-looking either but she was floating above the ground.

In a second, Bunny was out and his face fell flat on the ground, but with the low gravity there, he floated, the same way the ghost infront of him floated. The ghost laughed but to others, it sounded like a woman shrieking for help. She hold her stomach with her right arm on her left arm because her stomach hurts from the laughter.

She called her ghosts minions to help her.

"Boys, bring this kangaroo to my castle", she ordered. The two casper-looking-ghosts nod their head and said, "Yes Psiche" and carry Bunny while the ghost just now was leading them towards the castle.

As they reached there, they lay Bunny on her bed and asked them to left them there. The ghost made some tea and called two ghosts woman to examine Bunny of what was wrong with him.

* * *

When Bunny opened his eyes slowly, he didn't recognised the place. Then he recall of what happened.

_The mission._

_Entering Nightmare Screams._

_Meeting a hideous ghost._

_and faint._

He shuddered at the thought of the ghost appearance.

_Very weird AND ghostly_, he thought.

He shook his head and looked around the room. As he stand up, he realized that there were blood on the bed sheets. He screamed again but stopped by a voice. Bunny freezed. Again. As he turned around, he sighed and sat on the floor. Well, more likely fell his butt on the floor.

The girl infront of him was wearing a black and orange stripes dress that stop above her knees. It has a thin strap and she was also wearing a ghost-looking necklace that looks perfectly with her skin. Her hair was curly and wavy and was also as black as the night. Her eyes were very silver, looking like a witch's eyes. She was barefoot as she walked towards bunny and held out her hand for him. Bunny gladly took it and dust off some dust on his fur.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked the beautiful girl infront of him. The girl smiled at Bunny, mischievously.

"Oh, you don't know me? might as well turn back to how I look like before", she said. Bunny raised one of his eyebrow showing her that he didn't understand what she meant. The girl smirked and changed herself infront of him, enough to make Bunny screamed again.

And his scream doubled when he saw to ghostly woman came in the room barging. The ghost that lost her eyes and a broken arm that was hold ob her left arm was infront of him.

"CHANGE BACK! CHANGE BACK!" Bunny demanded. The girl changed back and laughed out with a normal laugh. The two ghostly woman was dismissed when the girl waved her arm at them, telling them to get out.

"That was my ghost-appearance. Awesome, right?"

"Awesome my cotton-tail! Who are you, lad?"

"Me? You first since your in my kingdom!" she half-yelled as she put her arm on her hips. Bunny rolled his eyes and narrowed them at her.

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund", Bunny said, proudly. The girl cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Really? I thought you were a kangaroo but whatever! What brings you here?" she asked, curious. Bunny growled at her but shook the thought off. He just wanted to find the new Guardian and get out.

"I need to see and bring the new Guardian to North's factory. Now, answer my questions, who are you?"

"A NEW GUARDIAN?! AT MY TOWN?! WHO?!"

"Sheesh. Can't this girl just answer my questions', Bunny mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. The new Guardian is called Pumpkin Pie and-", he was cut off before he finished his sentence.

"THAT'S ME! THAT'S ME! I'm Pumpkin Pie! People or ghosts call me Psiche! SO WHAT ARE GONNA DO NOW?!" she shouted, feeling happy that Man In The Moon choses her.

"If you wanna be a new Guardian, shut that hole on your mouth and come with me"

The girl nodded her head and fake zipping her mouth, lock it and throw away the key. Bunny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He took out North's snow globe, mention the name of North's place and threw it infront of him to open a magic portal. Psiche's mouth went wide with awe. Bunny took her hand and she squeezed his hands before entering the portal.

* * *

_OH YEAH BABY! I IMPROVED ;D btw next will be the story of Tooth's adventure on Party Island! :D REVIEW PEOPLE!_

**_My kik;  
_ImASuperman_**

**_My twitter;  
_ImASuperman_**

**_My fb;  
Juliet Baker_**

**_kik me to send fan mail and suggestions or new stories you want me to write!  
if you follow me on twitter, i follow back! always! ;)  
wanna be my friend? add me on fb :)_**

_ttyl._

_xoxo._

**Niall's Leprechan Disappear! ;)**

**R&R**


	6. Party Island

_Reminder;_

_Jack Frost- Snow Day._

_North Pole(Santa Claus) - Christmas Day._

_Bunnymund - Easter Day._

_Tooth Fairy - Change a tooth into $0.50_

_Baby Tooth - Tooth's assistant._

_Sandman- Makes people Dream :)_

_Man In The Moon- chooses new guardian and knows the future._

_Cupid Heartwood - (a she) She can ruin a couples love or make the couples a success. She likes Jack and try to make Jack hates Tooth._

_Pumpkin Pie- Halloween Spirit (Irene Kagamine's OC)_

_Miss Year- loves New Year with light power. (ang3lm3l0dy's OC)_

_Kenzie McKenzie- Guardian of imaginations. Jack Bestfriend. Both in The Naughty List ;) loves to sing. (meganimefreak's OC)_

_Mother Earth- the power of the earth_

_Mother Nature- the power of the trees, flowers all around._

_Mother Earth and Mother Nature- (twins) (koyamon-lover& 7zebey's OC)_

**_*since the both of you wants to be Mother Nature, i thought it'd be cool to make them twins :)_**

_Disclaimer: Just read and relax. btw get some popcorn too. tee hee c;_

* * *

As Tooth enter the magic portal, she closed her eyes while Baby Tooth closed her eyes and squeezed Tooth's shoulder tight. When the hear the magic portal closed, Tooth and Baby Tooth opened one of their eyes and realized that they were flying above an ocean.

Both of them sighed.

"Thank god we knew how to fly. Right Baby Tooth?" Tooth said breathlessly. Baby Tooth shook her head eagerly and Tooth chuckled.

"Where are we?" Tooth said while turning around over and over again. As she went down, she was admiring the ocean. How blue and shiny it was. How calm and soothing it was. Baby Tooth frowned because Tooth forgot her mission on searching the Party Girl known as Miss Year.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!" a far away but hyper voice shouted. Tooth was shocked and accidentally shoved her face towards the ocean. Baby Tooth eyes went wide before realizing that Tooth was wet. She laughed but it sounded like a giggle since she can't talk. Tooth fly above towards Baby Tooth and frowned. She shook the water off of her face and wipe it with Baby Tooth's fur.

Baby Tooth shook her head and frowned while she hit Tooth on her cheek. Tooth chuckled and apologised towards her. Baby Tooth sighed and calmed down a bit, then she took Tooth's finger wanting to remind her what was she doing here.

Tooth looked at her and raised one of her eyebrows at her and squatted down to her body level. Baby Tooth stopped what she was doing and tried to talk to Tooth. Only Tooth can understand what she was talking about.

"..." Baby Tooth said. Tooth mouth shaped into an 'o' as Baby Tooth explain what she was doing here. Tooth flushed light red as she chuckled nervously at Baby Tooth.

"I don't know Baby Tooth. I'm kinda nervous", Tooth said, smiling sheepishly at Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth frowned deeper and crossed her hand over her chest.

Then Baby Tooth shouted something before zooming off to the Party Island.

"What? You think Jack can do better than me? Baby Tooth! Come back!" Tooth shouted. She was giddily flying to the left and right, then she settled this on one thing.

"BABY TOOTH! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Tooth shouted as she zoomed towards the same direction as Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth was flying as fast as she can because Tooth was hot on her tail. As she fly over, she shouted, "JACK! HELP ME!" but noone can understand except Tooth.

As Baby Tooth was nearing Party Island, a pink glitter portal opened infront of her and she didn't have the time to stop so she was sucked in.

Tooth, on the other hand, stopped and didn't have the chance to help Baby Tooth. Her eyes went wide when the last thing she saw inside the pink glitter portal was a hot-pink eyes and lots of Jack's picture.

Of course, Tooth was as jealous as hell but she didn't have the time to do that. So she picked up her courage and zoomed towards Party Island.

When she reached her destination, there were a lots of party planner, party balloon, party clothes, a party game and more. Tooth smiled because she likes busy and cheery places. As she landed down on the island, people didn't stop cheering here and there. The place was messy. Tooth scrunched up her nose and said, "Hey Bby Tooth-" then she stopped when she realized someone with hot-pink eyes stole Baby Tooth. Tooth shed a tear silently before wiping it harshly. She frowned and thought to herself,_ 'If Baby Tooth was here, she won't like seeing me crying'_

As Tooth walked, yes.. she walked, lots of people were staring at her like;

_who's that chick?_

_a new girl in town?_

_do you think she likes party-ing?_

_what is she?_

_why does she have wings?_

Tooth blushed because she wasn't used to the stare, she was always sneaky and kids never saw her, except Jamie and Sophie and their friends. As she walked, she focused on the details of the island, which they called their town.

There were lots of colourful buildings. There were no cars because the streets are full of people party-ing. Their clothes were also weird. They were wearing a flag-kind of shirt. The beach doesn't have a light-brown sand, infact it has a rainbow-coloured sand. The ocean was still a normal-blue. When she walked straight towards the center of the island- town, there was this castle, a princess-kind of castle. It was coloured in pink with dragon-looking unicorns flying around and around.

_**(A/N; IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DRAGON-LOOKING UNICORNS, CHECK JAKE'S GIRLFRIEND ON ADVENTURE**_** TIME. SHE'S CALLED LADY RAINICORN.)**

Tooth's mouth went wide with awe. As she was about to take a step forward, she was stopped when an elephant was walking over the streets. She stopped walking and watch the scene unfolded infront of her. She smiled wider.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" one of the party geeks asked her with a smile.

_They look so nice_, Tooth thought.

"Oh. I'm from the Tooth Palace and I'm the Tooth Fairy"" She smiled broadly at the girl that is wearing a a big-nerd glasses and her hair tied up in a perfect-but-messy bun with a ribbon clipped on it. She was wearing a white tank-top with laces on the top and bottom. It shows a little of her clevage. Her black shorts was perfect with her white boots.

"Oh. Well, I'm Miss New Year" she winked at Tooth. "People call me Patrisha!"

"Okay" Tooth said and then she explain why she was here. Patrisha grinned and her eyes was shining with happiness and unshed tear. She said something about her parents will be proud of her.

After enjoying a short party in Party Island, the two of them went off to North's factory while Tooth was still sad that her closest friend was taken by a hot-pink eyed 'someone'.

* * *

_OH YEAH BABY! I IMPROVED ;D and next will be the story of Jack's adventure in Forbidden Forest ! :D REVIEW PEOPLE!_

**_My kik;  
_ImASuperman_**

**_My twitter;  
_ImASuperman_**

**_My fb;  
Juliet Baker_**

**_kik me to send fan mail and suggestions or new stories you want me to write!  
if you follow me on twitter, i follow back! always! ;)  
wanna be my friend? add me on fb :)_**

_ttyl._

_xoxo._

**Niall's Leprechan Disappear! ;)**

**R&R**


	7. Another Author's Note

_Reminder;_

_Jack Frost- Snow Day._

_North Pole(Santa Claus) - Christmas Day._

_Bunnymund - Easter Day._

_Tooth Fairy - Change a tooth into $0.50_

_Baby Tooth - Tooth's assistant._

_Sandman- Makes people Dream :)_

_Man In The Moon- chooses new guardian and knows the future._

_Cupid Heartwood - (a she) She can ruin a couples love or make the couples a success. She likes Jack and try to make Jack hates Tooth._

_Pumpkin Pie- Halloween Spirit (Irene Kagamine's OC)_

_Miss Year- loves New Year with light power. (ang3lm3l0dy's OC)_

_Kenzie McKenzie- Guardian of imaginations. Jack Bestfriend. Both in The Naughty List ;) loves to sing. (meganimefreak's OC)_

_Mother Earth- the power of the earth_

_Mother Nature- the power of the trees, flowers all around._

_Mother Earth and Mother Nature- (twins) (koyamon-lover& 7zebey's OC)_

* * *

**__****_I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR MONTHS, OR MAYBE WEEKS._  
**

**__****_BUT I'M GONNA TRY TO POST IT WHEN I'M FREE, WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE SINCE I HAVE A DANCING CAREER ROLLING ON FROM TUESDAY UNTIL SATURDAY._**

**__****_IT'S LIKE FREAKIN' ALL DAY. LIKE FROM 7AM TO 10PM. I WAS LIKE WHAT THE HELL? AND YES, I AM TOTALLY GONNA HAVE TO CATCH UP IN SCHOOL WORKS._**

**__****_UGGGGGHHH!_**

**__****_Love,_**

**__****_Superman._**

**__****_btw to fans, to those who wants to chat with me on kik or ask me questions, you can talk to me through kik; _ImASuperman. My name now is Yourself 3 with OBEY picture._**

**__****_I'll be waiting, plus tell me if you're a fan from Fanfiction 'cause I've got more fans from wattpad :) Love you guys. xoxo_**


End file.
